The worst fic imaginable!! :D
by Kikumaru
Summary: The title says it all. Basically, an entire story on what really bothers me!! ^_^; And most likely everyone else. Only read if you have a sense of humor! For it is...THE WORST FIC IMAGINABLE!!!! ::Evul laughter::
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the worst fic possible. It is simply for laughs and for people to make fun of, so flames are welcome. I am making fun of the way some people act in chat rooms, sorry if I offend you in any way. ^_^;   
  
*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-^*-  
  


***jamzhaking iz nuw n pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
**

  
Jamz Haking: *jamz haking walx n*  
**GeenSturweend101: **helo jamz  
**Jamz Haking: **Geen don cal me jamz. mi name is gim.  
**GeenSturweend101: **ok gim  
  


***ashakataralkataral iz nuw n pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
**

Jamz Haking: helo asha  
**ASHAKATARALKATARAL: **gim i luv u!!  
**Jamz Haking: **i don luv u caz i luv geen sturweend!  
**GeenSturweend101: **i luv u 2 jamz!  
**  
**

*honmiou392193 iz nuw in pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  


HoNmIoU392193: i wan 2 kil u jeen!  
**GeenSturweend101: **u cant. im imotel!  
**Jamz Haking: **dun mess w/ geen. he kan keel u bad.  
**GeenSturweend101: **i m a spr sayan!! i am theh moast powrfull!  
**ASHAKATARALKATARAL: **i luv u 2 jeen!!!  
**GeenSturweend101: **Nu!! I luv frdad!  
  


***freedsturweend202 iz nuw in pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
**

FReeDSTuRWeeND202: GEEEEEN!! need items!! yu r n debt tu me and i wan to (censored to continue the PG rating) 2 get my monees wurt!  
**GeenSturweend101: **o frdad! i luv u! i wil (censored to continue the PG rating) wit yuu!  
**ASHAKATARALKATAL: **NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! gean iz mine!!  
**HoNmIoU392193: **thiz iz stuupid. im leeving  
**Jamz Haking: **NUUUUU! don leev mi luv!!!  
**HoNmIoU392193: **2 bad. i m n luv with tomata or whatever hiz nam is. an keeemee 2.  
  


***HoNmIoU32193 haz left the pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
**

Jamz Haking: **diz a bad dath and goz to b with honmiou**  
  


***1,000,000offangirls(only people with any sense around here) iz nuw in pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
  
**

1,000,000 Of Fan Girls: || Hiya! ^_^; Wait...is Jim dead? NOOOO! HE CAN'T BE! This has to be your fault Gene Starwind!!! ||  
**GeenSturweend101: **wut? hoo let the kra-z person in here? & mi name is Geen, and thats gim. wer did u get the idae tht mi name is gene. thatsa gai name, expeshally for a spr sayan lik me!   
**1,000,000 Of Fan Girls: |**| Grr...shut up. ;_; You killed my Jimmu-kun, and now you are going to payyyyyy!! ||  
**1,000,000 Of Fan Girls: **{s con/con  
  


***GeenSturweend101 haz left the pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
*JamzHaking haz left the pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
*ASHAKATARALKATARAL haz left the pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
*FReeDSTuRWeeND202 haz left the pjsoifhkjsfh ruum*  
  
**

  


And that was the story of the pjsoifhkjsfh ruum that had too many ooc's and newbies! G'nite everybody!!!   


  
  
  
THE EPILOUGUE!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
1,000,000 Of Fan Girls: || Bwahahaha. Another one of my peeves. Making yourself being in the story. I am SO about to be flamed. Please! Reply and flame me so I can keep my sanity! Oh wait...someone stole it from me......;_; ||  
**  
**

  
  
  


  



	2. The insanity continues! :D

A/N: Muwahahaaaaa....a second chapter to the madness. I apoligize for anyone who has suffered from emotional trauma realizing the evilness of their ways. o_O; This probably isn't as bad as the first one...Flames are still very welcome. :D!  
  
---------------  
  
OnlineHost: **JamzHaking has entered OLS ship**  
  
JamzHaking: helo anyone n heer  
  
GeenSturweend101: helo jamz  
  
JamzHaking: hay geen mi name iz gim  
  
GeenSturweend101: ok gim sory  
  
GeenSturweend101: graper sheep cuming go graper cobat mowd!  
  
JamzHaking: k  
  
OnlineHost: ** JILLIUMTEW has entered OLS ship**  
  
JamzHaking: hay jillum go 2 graper cambot mowd  
  
JILLIUMTEW: NO U CANT TEL ME WUT 2 DO U IDOT  
  
JamzHaking: gez hoo put a blt up yer but  
  
JILLIUMTEW: fredd did il imvit him  
  
GeenSturweend101: NOOOOOOOOO  
  
OnlineHost: ** FReeDSTuRWeeND202 has entered OLS ship**  
  
  
FReeDSTuRWeeND202: ~*~*~*HI!*~*~*~  
  
GeenSturweend101: frued yer not post 2 cum n her  
  
FReeDSTuRWeeND202: ~*~*~*O GEN IT'S OKAY*~*~*~  
  
GeenSturweend101: o im gon to vite rayko  
  
FReeDSTuRWeeND202: ~*~*~*I HAFF 2 GO BYE*~*~*~  
  
OnlineHost: ** FReeDSTuRWeeND202 has left the room**  
  
OnlineHost: ** musle chik5timweenr has entered OLS ship**  
  
musle chik5timweenr: were's fredd  
  
JamzHaking: he lefft  
  
musle chik5timweenr: o wel biye  
  
OnlineHost: ** musle chik5timweenr has left the room*  
  
OnlineHost: ** BOADRIODMELPH has entered OLS ship**  
  
GeenSturweend101: hi mepheena  
  
BOADRIODMELPH: GEEN! *hugs*  
  
GeenSturweend101: *kisss* I luv u  
  
JamzHaking: geta ruum  
  
GeenSturweend101: nu  
  
JamzHaking: yes  
  
JILLIUMTEW: id agrii wit gim  
  
GeenSturweend101: fin  
  
OnlineHost: ** GeenSturweend101 has left the room**  
  
OnlineHost: ** BOADRIODMELPH has left the room**  
  
JILLIUMTEW: I ned 2 go rchairg mi batris bi gim  
  
JamzHaking: cya im gona go 2  
  
OnlineHost: **JamzHaking has left the room**  
  
OnlineHost: ** JILLIUMTEW has left the room**  
  
THE END! FINALLY! UNLESS I GET 10 OR MORE REVEIWS BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO CONSIDER THIS STORY ANYWAY! o.O; 


End file.
